


A Cold Shower

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hand Jobs, I Haven't Written M/M In A While, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Showers, Soldiers, Unfortunate Implications, cold shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Will finds himself alone with Jack in the showers a week before Operation Hammer Strike.





	

Jack held his head up against the cool water pouring from the shower-head, heart beating faster than usual; maybe it was just nerves, maybe it was from the water, he had no idea. Still, it was beginning to feel like there were eyes on him, even more noticeable than the water hitting his skin. He pulled his head out from under the spout, running rough hands idly through his dark locks, sighing as the sound of a footstep came closer. “There’s plenty of showers open, you know.” Mitchell ran a hand across his scruff, brushing water from it as he looked back over his shoulder, pausing when he met eyes with William, leaning against a wall with a small smirk across his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry, just enjoying the view.” Will teased, pulling away from the wall, setting the towel aside. Walking to the spout beside him, Jack got a long look at Will’s body in the buff. It was nothing new, especially after a few months of sharing the showers with dozens of other soldiers. In truth, it was the fact that they were completely alone that made this feel new and strange. It was almost exhilarating to know that his eyes were the only pair dancing across Will’s skin, his chest, his legs, his everything. He’d always thought Will was handsome, even before they’d became good friends.

“That’s the one with the fussy dials.” Jack mumbled as Will turned the shower on, recoiling at a torrent of chilling water. He sidestepped the stream, adjusting the heat until he could stand to be beneath it, rolling his shoulders back idly. Will flashed a vindictive smile at Jack before he himself let the water run over him, looking serene as the only sound in the room was the pitter-patter of the water on the floor. “Thanks.” Will’s voice finally cut the ambiance, amused yet seemingly reserved as something else lay behind them. Jack felt it behind his own words, too. It was like they both wanted to say so much more.

“KVA’s getting persistent. Soon we’re gonna be seeing more of your old man, I’m sure.” Jack cracked his neck, holding in a chuckle at the annoyed sigh that won from Will.

“Just one more reason to kick their ass ASAP. We clear them out, he won’t have a chance to play the hero.” Will grumbled, looking at Jack again, eyes caught on his face, admiring his wet, messy hair and his scruff. He bit his lip lightly, looking away when their eyes met. He looked at the drain, watching the water pour down, a growing sense of urgency filling him, like his own opportunity was slipping away. Taking a deep breath, he reached and gently grasped Jack’s left hand in his, thumb brushing along his knuckles.

Jack looked at the hand now carefully caressing his, a quiet gasp escaping his lips, his heart speeding up while time slowed seemingly to a crawl. He had no idea how long they’d been staring at one another before Will took a step under the same water as Jack, wincing at the difference in heat.

“They really broke you on cold showers, huh?” He gasped lightly as he still got used to it, goosebumps on his skin. Jack just smirked and carefully ran his right hand along Will’s chest. Even in a spot like this, Will was the same man he’d been crushing on for years.

“You learn to enjoy them.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m plenty warm enough, aren’t I?” His lips pulled into a wide smile as he felt Will’s hand leave his own and gently cup his waist, fingers lightly dragging their tips against his thigh. Will nodded, unable to find words to fill the moment of silence before Jack leaned in, their lips meeting. Time just hung there for a minute, their bodies frozen, water pouring down between them. Their eyes were closed, their lips locked, their heart both feeling like they could burst. Their souls felt as one, the intimate embrace on breaking when Will pulled away and kiss Jack’s neck, hands gently squeezing his thigh.

As he felt Will’s lips against his collar, a low sigh escaped him, his manhood beginning to lift and grow against his friend’s chest. Will chuckled, a hand slowly gliding away from his waist, wrapping its fingers around Jack’s shaft and giving it slow pumps as he kept kissing down to his chest, slowly moving down to his knees as he went, a hand rubbing up Jack’s back.

“How long…?” Jack couldn’t stop himself from asking, looking at his best friend, heart racing, member throbbing in his hands, rough yet cautious in a way only found in a soldier.

“Less than I first imagined, but I’ve known that for a good while.” He winked, know fully on his knees, spare hand on Jack’s ass as he looked at the cock pulsing in his grip.

“I mean how long have you-”

“How long have you?” Will cut him off, not looking at him, keeping eye contact with Jack’s shaft. Jack chewed his lip, sighing and watching him work his manhood over, his prick pulsing excitedly from the newfound attention. He’d been neglecting himself of this for a good while, so this was a lot to take in. “...Way before we were recruited.” Jack sighed, shivering as he felt Will’s lips press to the tip, wrapping around his shaft. He groaned, a hand resting in Will’s shorter brown hair, Jack’s eyes closing as his hips instinctively pushed further into the warm mouth around it.

For minutes on end Will would tease him, tongue rubbing against the undershaft of his cock, sucking lightly on the tip before sinking lower, Jack leaning against the wall for support as he let the sensations roll over him. It was amazing, feeling Will’s hot breath on his body, especially something so sensitive as his prick. He silently groaned his name, hips bucking forward, though Will held them sturdy as to not gag himself on Jack.

As time went, the amazing feelings only grew, becoming a ball of euphoria in Jack’s chest that beat as furiously as his heart did, heat building in him, his hips growing more desperate in their attempts to push his prick deeper, into Will’s throat. Will held fast though, squeezing Jack’s ass lightly as he kept sucking, looking up at his best friend, lust-filled pools of green staring into cool blue. Slowly, the ball turned into what felt like a ticking bomb, a tiny explosion of pleasure rocking through Jack’s groin, winning a gasp every time, his eyes widening as he felt the heat moving to his shaft.

Will pulled back before Jack cried out, strings of warm seed splashing across his face. He remained there, transfixed, cum dripping from his chin as he looked up at Jack, a grin across his face. “So, Seoul, then some shore leave with your best friend?” He asked, washing his face off finally. Jack sighed and nodded in silence, head swimming with emotions. He still hadn’t said what he’d wanted to say all this time.

“Will, I-”

“Save it for after Seoul, Jack Mitchell.” Will kissed Jack briefly before shutting the shower off. Slowly, like lifetime opportunities, water went down the drain as they stood in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/) for info on requests, especially if somebody wants me to write more soldier dorks.


End file.
